Shame
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Slash. HPDM. Então é o começo de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy planeja sua vingança contra Harry Potter. Mas o que acontece quando as coisas não saem exatamente como o planejado? Completa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Resumo:** Então é o começo mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy planeja sua vingança contra Harry Potter. Mas o que acontece quando as coisas não acontecem exatamente como o planejado?  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.  
**Notas: **Originalmente escrito para o _IV Challenge Harry e Draco_ do fórum do site _3 Vassouras_.

**Agradecimentos: **Às meninas que me aturaram no msn enquanto escrevia a fanfic, betando, acompanhando, dando sugestões, etc. Bela-chan (beta mor), Caliope, Lili Psique e Celly M.

**Dedicado a:** Pipe Rosnadora e Bela-chan que fizeram aniversário dias 9 e 12 de novembro!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame **_

_**

* * *

**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"_I don't need no rising moon  
__I don't need no ball and chain  
__I don't need anything but you  
__Such a shame, shame, shame  
__Shame, shame, shame  
__Shame is the shadow of love"_

"_Shame", _Pj Harvey

* * *

A primeira coisa que fez ao pisar no saguão de entrada da Mansão Malfoy foi dirigir-se tempestuosamente à biblioteca. Trancou as duas enormes portas, ignorando os chamados de sua mãe. Que vexame, que vexame! 

Deu as costas para as portas e correu o olhar pra as inúmeras prateleiras que iam até o teto alto, forradas de livros. Seu pai era muito orgulhoso do acervo que mantinha de livros de magia, completada de geração a geração da família. Os que tratavam de magia negra se encontravam em uma câmara que apenas seu pai tinha acesso.

Mas para o que ele precisava não necessitava de tais livros.

Todos os anos quebrava a cara, se saia mal, perdia para ele. E agora seu pai estava em Azkaban, tudo por causa dele! Harry _Cabeça Rachada_ Potter. Precisava arranjar algum plano, dar um jeito de fazê-lo pagar, e se divertir muito com isso.

Com passos furiosos moveu-se para um canto da biblioteca, com um movimento de varinha dizendo "_Accio_ livros de poções" e logo uma pilha se depositou na mesa no centro do aposento.

Folheou alguns e sorriu quando encontrou a poção que procurava. O sexto ano em Hogwarts prometia ser muito interessante.

oOo

Draco sentou-se calmamente na cabine vazia do Expresso de Hogwarts. Como era a que sempre viajava, seus colegas sonserinos não demorariam a aparecer. Sorriu para cada um que entrava, Goyle e Crabble franziram o cenho diante da expressão satisfeita do loiro. O que havia para sorrir? No ano anterior haviam ido para casa no porta-malas do trem!

Pansy Parkison sentou-se a sua frente, respondendo confusa o seu cumprimento. Blaise Zabini posicionou-se do lado da garota, lançando um olhar curioso ao malão extra que mantinha do seu lado com a capa jogada sobre ele.

O loiro olhou para os quatro e pediu para que fechassem a porta da cabine.

- Muito bem, preciso que façam certas coisas para mim.

- Eu sabia! – Zabini bateu no joelho.

- Quieto Blaise. – rosnou para o garoto negro – Esse ano irei dançar na cabeça rachada de Potter, literalmente.

Deu uma risada maligna, mas seus companheiros se entreolharam preocupados. Que plano de Malfoy contra Potter já havia dado certo alguma vez?

Nenhum.

oOo

Os alunos do primeiro ano acabavam de serem distribuídos pelas casas pelo Chapéu seletor, e logo um discurso de Dumbledore foi seguido pelas mesas fartas de comida. Ron lambeu os beiços, começando a puxar o máximo de pratos para si. Hermione pisou em seu pé, dizendo que não fosse tão esganado.

Ah, a velha discussão de sempre, que os mantinham ocupados e muitas vezes os faziam esquecer que estava do lado deles. Harry pegava a comida das travessas distraidamente. Parecia preocupado com algo, a todo o momento dando olhares furtivos para a mesa da Sonserina. Mione percebeu e acompanhou seu olhar, se voltando pra ele.

- O que houve?

- Não acha que Malfoy esteve quieto demais desde a viagem até aqui? - Tudo bem que as aulas nem começaram, mas ele costumava não perder tempo.

Ron, que segurava uma coxa de frango, virou-se para trás, procurando a cabeça loiro-platinada. Franziu o cenho, o sonserino não estava imitando Harry, não estava tacando comida em alguém, não estava atazanando os primeiro-anistas e nem rindo às custas de ninguém. Estava apenas concentrado em degustar seu jantar.

- É, estranho. – constatou – Sabe que nem havia reparado na doninha quicante até agora?

- Vai ver decidiu amadurecer. – Hermione deu de ombros, querendo crer nas próprias palavras.

- Em um verão? – Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça – Não, aí tem coisa.

Alguns alunos da Corvinal dos últimos anos passaram por eles, e Cho Chang conversava animadamente com um rapaz. Então estava realmente saindo com Miguel Corner, e não se dignara a olhar para ele. Oh, claro, ele a fazia lembrar de Cedrico e chorar! Deu uma garfada numa coxa de frango assada, aborrecido.

Mas percebeu que do outro lado do salão, na mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy acompanhar a chinesa com o olhar e depois lhe dirigir um olhar malicioso. Harry estreitou os olhos verdes de forma ameaçadora, o sonserino estremeceu jocosamente como se dissesse "estou morrendo de medo".

Amadurecendo, certo.

Draco fez um gesto a Goyle e Crabble, que se levantaram e foram para o outro lado do salão. Enquanto isso o loiro se dirigiu às masmorras, acompanhado de Pansy e Blaise Os dois gigantes passaram por um grupo de meninas, chocando-se com elas.

Uma delas gritou "ai" e esfregou a cabeça, olhando para os dois garotos que se afastavam sem se abalar. Chegando a sala comunal da Sonserina, Malfoy puxou os colegas para um canto.

- Pansy, conseguiu o que pedi?

- Madame Pomfrey tem alguns uniformes extras na enfermaria. – disse entregando uma muda de roupas.

- Ótimo, agora é esperar pelos dois com o último ingrediente.

Blaise apenas permanecia de braços cruzados, achando o plano de Draco um tanto quanto absurdo. Estava começando a achar que o loiro havia enlouquecido de vez.

oOo

Harry descansava um pouco fora do castelo, sentado na grama perto do lago. Devia ser ali que seu pai havia brincado com Snape, como vira nas lembranças amargas do professor de Poções. Deveria ter se contido e se comportado, não cedendo à tentação de espiar a Penseira. Não tê-lo irritado, para que ainda lhe ensinasse Oclumência. Talvez assim Sirius ainda estivesse vivo. Deveria ter feito tanta coisa...

Acabara de ter a primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração, fazia apenas duas semanas que o ano letivo começara. Nenhum sinal de Voldemort e seus Comensais, mas sabia que era questão de tempo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algo que voava pelo céu, descendo em sua direção.

Era um aviãozinho de papel, e vinha com velocidade para cima dele. Em reflexo fechou os olhos e se encolheu, gemendo baixinho quando a ponta do avião bateu na sua testa.

Abriu um dos olhos e o viu jogado em seu colo. Olhou ao redor, vendo alguns alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal sentados na grama e embaixo de algumas árvores, como ele. Ron e Hermione discutiam algo com Gina a alguns metros de si. Parecia que nenhum deles vira o aviãozinho.

Desdobrou o papel, estava branco. Puxou a varinha e murmurou "revele-se". Prontamente as linhas escritas foram aparecendo, e à medida que lia, arregalava os olhos verdes de surpresa.

- Cho?

O bilhete era assinado pela garota da Corvinal, pedia para que a encontrasse na Torre à Astronomia de noite, depois que os alunos das casas se recolhessem.

Harry dobrou o bilhete e guardou cuidadosamente, procurando a garota chinesa. Em uma distância considerável, lá estava ela com seu novo namorado. Fechou a cara, só podia ser uma peça. Porque o chamaria para conversar, se já o havia superado?

Mas a curiosidade acabava sendo sempre maior.

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005**

**Publicada em 20/11/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Minha segunda fanfic de Harry Potter!  
Sim, eu sei da minha fama de enroladora de fanfics em capítulos, mas… surprise!  
Essa como foi feita para um desafio, está completamente escrita, cada capítulo finalizado e betado, então ninguém precisa reclamar ou me matar!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

* * *

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Em um dos quartos da Sonserina, Malfoy saía de um biombo e se mostrava para os quatro colegas. Abriu os braços e deu uma volta. Pansy olhou chocada, Goyle e Crabble faziam uma careta indecisa e Blaise se segurava para não cair na risada.

- O que acham?

- Que você fica sexy de saia pregueada?

A resposta do garoto negro foi seguida de um belo tapa na sua cabeça, cortesia da garota sonserina ao seu lado. Draco estava vestido como uma aluna da Corvinal, gravata azul, suéter cinza, saia que lhe chegava aos joelhos, meias cobrindo as canelas e os sapatos pretos.

A figura magra do pálido Malfoy caía estranhamente bem naquela roupa, na opinião de Zabini. E pela cara de Pansy, ela tambémachava o mesmo. Mas sabia que se dissesse isso em voz alta não sairia vivo dali.

Draco colocou a capa nos ombros e mandou que verificassem o salão comunal. Estando vazio, ele saiu da casa acompanhado de Zabini. No corredor que levava à torre, Draco retirou o frasco com a _Poção Polissuco_ de sua capa, abrindo a tampa e adicionando o fio de cabelo.

Tomou e esperou, sob o olhar ansioso do amigo. Sua expressão foi mudando pra uma oriental e seus cabelos escurecendo e crescendo. Acenou silenciosamente, era um sinal de que a transformação dera certo.

Dirigiu-se para a entrada da torre, o outro já estava ali, de costas. E ele agora era...

- Cho?

Harry virou-se incrédulo, vendo a figura da apanhadora aparecer. Achava que ficaria plantado a noite inteira naquele lugar, mas preferiu confiar no benefício da dúvida. A garota avançou para mais perto, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo timidamente.

- Olá, Pott... Harry!

Amaldiçoou-se, seria difícil chamá-lo de Harry, uma vez que os inimigos sempre se chamaram pelo sobrenome. Aproximou-se até ficar a alguns passos do grifinório, lançando-lhe o sorriso mais encantador que sabia fazer.

O garoto ficou desconcertado e piscou seus olhos verdes, pigarreando e ajeitado os óculos, e então puxando uma cadeira para que se sentasse. Esperou que o fizesse, tentando desviar os olhos dos joelhos desnudos, pois a saia havia subido um pouco quando ela cruzara as pernas. Draco sorriu ao perceber o olhar.

- Porque o encontro noturno? – sua voz tinha uma nota de ansiedade.

- Oh, Harry, desculpe. Desculpe por não ter dado certo.

O grifinório suspirou e se sentou na cadeira à frente dela, afundando a cabeça nas mãos. Aquilo de novo?

- Está tudo bem, Cho. Comigo você sempre ficava triste. Lembrava de Cedrico. – a garota começou a balançar a cabeça, mas fez um gesto para que não falasse – Eu sei que é complicado. Tudo está caindo sobre mim, a guerra, Voldemort... – ela estremeceu a menção do nome – Não ia dar certo de qualquer jeito. – murmurou, desviando o olhar.

- Não! Eu gosto de você, muito! – Draco amaldiçoou-se por essas palavras.

- Mas você está com... Miguel Corner, certo? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Parecia estar feliz com ele.

- Oh, é apenas aparência! – pôs a mão no peito para enfatizar o dramatismo de sua fala – Gosto de você, mas toda essa atenção que dão à sua pessoa me assusta!

- E o que quer que eu faça? – explodiu – Não pedi por essa atenção!

- Não quer sair comigo? – choramingou.

- Quero. Ou pelo menos queria, até meses atrás. – balbuciou.

- Então vamos nos encontrar! – Cho se exaltou e Harry a olhou, confuso – Mas sem que ninguém saiba, encontros escondidos, pode ser?

- O que? – que raios estava propondo? Estava maluca?

- Sim, tentar de novo, mas de outro jeito!

O grifinório a encarou, embasbacado. Ela o olhava ansiosa, com um sorriso que não parecia seu no rosto. Achava que o motivo pelo qual ela havia saído com ele anteriormente era justamente sua fama. Para aparecer. Ela não namorava garotos populares e dos times de quadribol?

Não soube o que deu na sua cabeça, pois estava aceitando. Bem, a curiosidade sempre era maior. E ele era um grifinório, conhecido por agir antes e pensar nas conseqüências depois.

- Ótimo.

Bateu palmas e levantou-se de súbito, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Preciso ir, não quero ser pega vagando de noite pelos corredores. – dirigiu-se para a porta, mas virou-se – Por favor, não fale comigo sobre isso fora desses encontros, sim? Não quero que os outros saibam que temos alguma coisa.

E saiu antes que Harry saísse de seu estupor e replicasse. O que havia acabado de acontecer? E como iriam marcar outro encontro se nem ao menos se falar podiam?

oOo

Mas o encontro veio até Harry, quando ele se sentou à mesa da Grifinória no café da manhã. Um pedaço de pergaminho se encontrava debaixo de seu prato. Recolheu-o discretamente e guardou no bolso da calça.

Procurou pela apanhadora na mesa da Corvinal, e fechou logo a cara. Conversava animada com o ex de Gina e seu atual, segundo rumores. Sentiu-se ultrajado ao vê-la entrelaçar seu braço no dele, como dois pombinhos apaixonados.

E ela não se dignava a lançar sequer um olhar à mesa da Grifinória.

Do outro lado, na mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy ria divertido, observando sua indignação. Tão ingênuo e tão patético. Potter podia ter fama, ter enfrentado sozinho o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Mas não passava de um adolescente patético. Ficou tentado a descobrir o quão ingênuo ele era.

oOo

O encontro daquela noite era mais uma vez na Torre de Astronomia. Enquanto se dirigia para lá, devidamente transformado em Cho Chang, Malfoy pensava que devia mudar o lugar daqueles encontros às escondidas. A torre tinha má fama de ser o ponto dos "amassos" entre os alunos de Hogwarts. Por mais que achasse divertido se fossem vistos juntos, queria prolongar a brincadeira. E ela estava só começando.

Como imaginava Potter já se encontrava ali, tamborilando os dedos impacientemente em uma das bancadas. Parecia estar nervoso com algo, o sonserino riu, antes de se aproximar e fazer-se notar. O grifinório sobressaltou-se, cravando os olhos verdes na figura oriental que sorria encantadora.

_Que absurdo!_ Pensou Harry, enquanto colocava os punhos na cintura, abrindo sua capa. Preparava-se para interrogá-la, quando a apanhadora piscou com uma fingida inocência.

- Cho, ainda vai continuar saindo com Miguel Corner, mesmo tendo combinado de se encontrar comigo?

- Claro. – respondeu com tamanha cara-de-pau, que Potter quase tombou para trás – Eu disse que era só de aparência, não disse?

- Aparência? – irritou-se, apertando os punhos – Passaram o dia todo grudados, como se tivessem lançado um feitiço _adesivo permanente_ em vocês!

- Oh, Harry. – quantas vezes mais haveria de chamá-lo pelo nome? Argh! – Não entende? É com você que estou saindo às escondidas, enquanto todo mundo pensa que estou namorando com ele. Não é você que esta sendo, bem... hum...

Potter ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o traído era o garoto da Corvinal? Não havia pensado por esse lado. Corou e desviou o olhar, parte da sua raiva momentânea se esvaindo. Malfoy olhou chocado. Por Merlin, ele mesmo sacaria a mentira de cara se alguma garota com quem estivesse saindo desse uma desculpa daquelas!

Mas então rolou os olhos, lembrando quem era. _Potter_. Cruzou os braços e encostou-se na borda da bancada, ficando do seu lado a uma distância de alguns passos. O grifinório respirou fundo e fez o mesmo, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- O que fazemos agora? – afinal, nunca tivera um encontro decente na vida.

- Não sei, diga você. – gracejou, desenhando círculos com os pés.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos segundos. Então Harry estava com garota que desejava sair desde o quarto ano, e não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer! Malfoy já estava começando a achar aquele clima um tanto constrangedor demais. Não era de se surpreender que o Garoto de Ouro ainda não tivesse conseguido uma namorada, porque pretendentes ele apostava que existiam.

- Posso segurar sua mão?

Draco sobressaltou-se e o encarou com os olhos puxados um pouco arregalados, mas então ponderou. Oras, segurar a mão estava tudo bem, não? Era inocente, não ia morrer por conta disso. Mas sua intenção não era frustrar Potter de todas as maneiras?

- Pode. – idiota!

O rapaz de óculos segurou timidamente os dedos da chinesa, estavam frios, não recordava de serem tão frios assim. Talvez fosse a friagem da noite. Segurou com mais firmeza, e a reação dela foi encolher os ombros ligeiramente.

E se fosse mais além, o que aconteceria? Afinal, já havia acontecido entre eles, não?

- Posso te beijar?

- Não! – como se a resposta pronta estivesse na ponta da língua.

Draco havia cerrado os olhos com força e com medo, muito medo. Medo de que? Abriu um dos olhos negros da chinesa e, vendo-o confuso com sua atitude, tratou-se logo de se explicar.

- Digo... Estamos começando de novo, certo? Do zero. - enfatizou a última palavra, olhando cauteloso para o outro – Beijos terão de esperar.

- Certo. – respondeu o moreno após um momento de hesitação.

Harry deixou os ombros caírem, em clara decepção. Malfoy sentiu-se aliviado e ao mesmo tempo exultante. Mas então percebeu que não devia demorar-se mais e desvencilhou-se da mão quente do grifinório.

- Hora de voltar para minha casa.

Procurou algo em sua capa e entregou um botão dourado a Potter. Tinha o mesmo feitiço que Hermione usara nas reuniões da AD, seria mais fácil marcar encontros assim sem correrem o risco dos bilhetes serem pegos. Então se despediu rapidamente e foi embora.

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 23/11/2005**

* * *

N.A.: Viu? Atualização rápida! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! 

Peço perdão desde já pela caracterização dos personagens, se acharem meio ooc (out of character).  
E até daqui a alguns dias com mais do Malfoy Cebolinha. (Hahahahaha)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Beijos terão de esperar, ahn? – Harry rosnava intimamente, enquanto tinha uma visão da mesa da Corvinal, com destaque para o casal popular da casa. Pendurados um no outro, não paravam de dar bitoquinhas.

- Nojento, não é mesmo? – comentou Gina, pegando um pão da travessa.

Harry não havia percebido a garota ruiva ao seu lado, ocupado que estava com seus olhares faiscantes para a outra mesa. Se olhar matasse, Cho Chang e Miguel Corner a essa altura estariam enterrados a sete palmos da terra.

Resmungou frustrado em resposta. Pelo menos ela não havia chorado, se deprimido ou falado sobre a morte de Cedrico. Decidiu mudar seu foco de atenção, vendo o que os alunos da Sonserina, ou melhor, o que o grupo de Malfoy estava fazendo.

Franziu o cenho, o loiro estava sério e só comia. Repreendeu Goyle e Crabble, que começavam a jogar miolos de pão um no outro. Parecia ter acordado com o pé esquerdo, bem, isso melhorava um pouquinho o humor de Harry.

- Malfoy está calmo demais nesses dias. – disse Ron, que havia olhado de soslaio para a mesma direção.

- Eu o vejo muito na biblioteca. – disse Hermione – Acho que está preocupado com os NIEMs. – Ron fez um som abafado, mostrando incredulidade, e Mione o olhou feio – É o que vocês dois deveriam estar fazendo. – empertigou-se.

- Relaxe Hermione. – disse Harry, antes de desviar sua atenção da mesa da Sonserina.

Do outro lado, Draco ergueu discretamente os olhos, assim que deixou de ser observado.

oOo

Apesar de sua raiva pelo caso mal resolvido "Miguel Corner", estava achando os encontros – relâmpagos, diga-se de passagem – interessantes. A cada um que marcavam, era em um lugar diferente de Hogwarts, a escola era cheia de salas, câmaras, espaços secretos e tudo o mais. Era como desvendar o castelo.

Cho Chang estava diferente, muito diferente. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostava mais dessa do que da antiga. Um verão podia mudar alguém tanto assim? Se bem que o que acontecera no quinto ano devia ser o suficiente para mudar qualquer um.

A apanhadora por vezes parecia pedante e ácida, quando esquecia de sorrir docemente. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era esquecer a Cho de dia, e pensar na garota de noite. E Harry dormia com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto.

Por outro lado, Malfoy estava esgotado. Quantas vezes mais teria de chamá-lo de "Harry" e sorrir? Em certos momentos esquecia e perdia a paciência, voltando a ser um pouco do loiro puro-sangue. Teria sido uma má idéia, afinal?

Uma vez que havia proibido os amassos, tudo que lhes restava era conversar. Conversar? Apenas Potter falava de si, da sua vidinha de grifinório. E o que ele ia falar, não era Cho no final das contas!

Certas vezes queria esganá-lo quando a conversa mudava para os sonserinos, atacando com comentários ácidos sua pessoa. E o que ele podia fazer? Defender-se? Cho Chang defendendo fervorosamente Draco Malfoy seria estranho, muito estranho.

Hum... será que ele notaria? Era só não falar o quanto era perfeito, lindo, sexy e o melhor aluno em poções!

Mas estava ficando acostumado demais com essas conversas, não eram de todo ruins. Fora elas, estava estudando feito um louco e praticando quadribol exaustivamente. Não queria decepcionar seus pais, ainda mais quando seu pai estava preso e sua mãe se encontrava deprimida. Nem doces mais ela mandava!

Certo, seu pai estava em Azkaban!

Draco cruzou seus braços determinado, sentado na cama e cercado de pilhas de livros. Viu o botão que deixara em cima do pergaminho onde escrevia mudar de cor, de dourado para púrpura. Potter marcava um novo encontro, na estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Mas o que havia ali? Não lembrava de ter alguma sala ou câmara por ali.

Algumas horas depois estava a caminho, já havia tomado a poção e levava outro frasco reserva no bolso. Pansy estava reclamando de que estava cada vez mais difícil conseguir cabelos da apanhadora da Corvinal. A sorte deles era que o cabelo da garota era comprido, e cabelos assim soltavam bastantes fios.

Parou na frente da estátua mencionada, olhando para os lados, vendo os corredores desertos. Colocou as mãos nos quadris, sem entender. Então a estátua se moveu, fazendo Draco pular de susto. Deparou-se com a cara de Potter, que saía de uma espécie de túnel.

- O que... é isso?

- Uma passagem para _Dedosdemel_.

A garota se inclinou, espiando o tal túnel. Hum, como Potter sabia de uma passagem secreta daquelas? Mas logo se repreendeu. O Garoto de Ouro de Dumbledore também era conhecido por quebrar regras, certo? E saía ileso de toda e qualquer culpa, só por ser quem era.

- Não acho uma boa idéia irmos para Hogsmeade a essa hora. – se não voltassem a tempo, estava frito.

- Eu sei, entre.

Hesitou um pouco antes de entrar, o grifinório fechou a passagem atrás deles e tudo ficou escuro. Os dois acenderam suas varinhas, o bastante para que pudessem enxergar onde pisavam e se sentaram no chão.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, apenas um palmo de distância os separava. Entregou-lhe uma garrafa, pegou admirado, era cerveja amanteigada. Ele só tomava quando visitavam Hogsmeade. Teria ido até lá só para...

- Peguei na cozinha, os elfos me deram de bom grado. – adivinhando seus pensamentos – Foi só pedir. – deu de ombros.

Ergueu a garrafa e bateu de leve na dela, em um brinde. A chinesa sorriu e tomou um gole do gargalo, saboreando o gosto da cerveja. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo. Malfoy fitava um ponto cego qualquer a sua frente, estava um pouco escuro demais para que Potter pudesse ver a expressão sombria de seu rosto transfigurado.

- Me diz... – quebrou o silêncio – Como foi no Ministério, quando... você sabe, aqueles comensais foram pegos por Dumbledore? – virou-se para o grifinório – Creio que ainda não me contou.

O garoto suspirou e remexeu o resto da cerveja da sua garrafa, observando o fundo dela. Cho, apesar de participar da AD, não estivera naquele dia com eles. Ela não agüentaria, pensou.

- Foi horrível... Imagine um bom número de Comensais da Morte, prontos para atacar alguns estudantes só para...

- Obter a profecia. – completou para ele.

- Acredito que nos matariam se conseguissem. Eu perdi alguém que estimava muito.

Draco desviou o olhar, sabia do que estava falando. Ouvira sua mãe e sua tia conversarem um dia na mansão, depois que voltara para as férias, Bellatrix estava foragida, mas Narcisa ajudava a irmã. Ela se vangloriava por ter mandado Sirius Black para o outro mundo. Também havia perdido alguém querido para si, de alguma maneira.

- Sabe, eu ia morar com ele. Mesmo que ele continuasse um foragido. – terminou de tomar sua cerveja, brincando distraidamente com a garrafa vazia – Na maioria das vezes desejo não ser quem eu sou.

- E quando você quer ser quem é?

- Quando lembro dos meus pais...

O sonserino voltou a fitar um ponto cego e sentiu seu estômago se revirar, não se sentia assim desde que viu sua mãe receber a notícia de que Lucius estava preso em Azkaban. Ela dizia que a escolha dele havia sido errada, mas uma vez que o Lorde das Trevas retornasse, não haveria jeito. Ele convocaria seus servos, não haveria misericórdia aos traidores.

Dobrou mais os joelhos, fazendo-os quase tocar seu peito feminino. Encolheu os ombros quando sentiu uma mão quente segurar a sua, mas não a repeliu. Era um pouco confortante.

Harry achava que ela havia finalmente voltado a pensar em Cedrico, até que demorou muito. Por que ela havia sempre de parecer triste quando estavam juntos? Apertou a mão fria, aproximando-se mais e levando a mão livre até seu queixo, obrigando a encará-lo. Uma lágrima acabou escorrendo pelo rosto redondo, e aproximou seus lábios por impulso.

Acordou quando sentiu seus lábios roçarem nos dele, pulando para o lado e arregalando os olhos. O que aquele maldito mestiço pensava que estava fazendo? Até o modelo de grifinório que era avançava quando não era permitido.

Amarrando a cara, Draco se levantou de supetão, derrubando a garrafa no trajeto e indo para a entrada do túnel. Pronunciou "_dissendium_", como o vira fazer antes e a estátua se moveu, abrindo caminho. Potter permaneceu onde estava olhando para a porta em estado catatônico. Fora pior que qualquer soco ou tapa que já houvesse levado na vida.

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 26/11/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Sim, eu sei que o Potty tá tapado e leso demais... Mas o que posso fazer se a criatura já é assim? Mais pra frente me redimo, beleza?

E perdão por alguns detalhes dos livros que eu posso ter errado ou esquecido ao longo da fanfic, como o _Accio _do primeiro capítulo_.  
_Ainda me falta para virar uma enciclopédia ambulante de HP como algumas colegas minhas. Mas deve ser questão de tempo...

Beijin e muito obrigada pelas reviews! 'que emoção'


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

* * *

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estava começando a se desesperar de verdade. Fazia dias que tentava marcar outros encontros através do botão que Cho lhe dera, mas ela nunca aparecia. Não, não se atrevia a mandar-lhe bilhetes e menos ainda puxá-la para uma conversa. Não queria aborrecê-la mais do que havia feito.

E o jogo de quadribol entre Grifinória e Corvinal se aproximava assustadoramente, mas ele não conseguiu se concentrar nos treinos. O jogo decidiria a partida com a Sonserina, os alunos da casa haviam desenterrado seus _bottons_ de "_Weasley é nosso rei_" e "_Potter fede_". Mas o autor desses objetos dignos dos gêmeos Weasley, ele tinha de admitir, caminhava por Hogwarts sem atacar qualquer grifinório.

Harry passara a atribuir aquele comportamento ao fato do pai de Malfoy estar preso. Apesar de o homem ser um Comensal da Morte, ainda era seu pai, afinal.

Quando se dirigia ao vestiário da Grifinória, acabou vendo Draco vindo na direção oposta, acompanhado de Parkison e Zabini. Preparou-se para o comentário sarcástico e risadinhas cúmplices que viriam, mas quando Malfoy passou por ele, simplesmente desviou o olhar, virando a cara. Como se nunca o tivesse visto ali.

Virou-se, olhando as costas dos três sonserinos, embasbacado. Estava doente, tinha de estar doente. Ficar frente a frente com seu arquiinimigo e perder essa chance? Mas a capitã do time o chamou, e teve de deixar esse mistério para depois.

Antes de a partida começar, grifinórios e corvinais ficaram frente a frente, no momento do cumprimento entre os capitães. Os olhos verdes se fixaram na figura de Cho, ela estava... radiante? Moveu os olhos, para ver para quem estava acenando. Miguel Corner. Apertou os punhos vestidos com as luvas do uniforme.

A partida começara e Simas Finnigan, o novo locutor e que não queria ter nada a dever ao Lino Jordan, passou a desfilar seus elogios ao time da Grifinória, dizendo que nunca havia visto um time tão bem formado na sua vida. Vaias de sonserinos e um cutucão da Professora McGonagall o fizeram parar e resolver narrar a partida.

Harry chegou a buscar o pomo, mas não conseguia se concentrar, tinha de arranjar um jeito de falar com Cho. Disparou a vassoura em direção a ela, Lino gritou que a corvinal devia ter visto o pomo, pois havia visto Potter disparar em sua direção. A garota franziu o cenho ao ouvir, e virou a cabeça para trás, vendo Harry.

A garota acelerou e se afastou, mergulhando e desviando de dois balaços. O grifinório se esforçou para emparelhar com ela. Da arquibancada, Malfoy franzia as finas sobrancelhas e descruzava seus braços. O que diabos Potter estava fazendo? Seus olhos de apanhador da sonserina não haviam detectado nenhum sinal do brilho do pomo dourado.

Cho olhava incomodada para o garoto de olhos verdes, franzia o cenho e erguia os ombros, perguntando o que ele queria. Harry teve de gritar para ser ouvido.

- Sobre a semana passada!

- O que?

- Sobre a semana passada! – gritou mais alto, a menina estreitou os olhos com o barulho – Me desculpe!

- Desculpe, o que?

A confusão da garota parecia ser genuína, Harry teve de se desviar de um balaço e se separaram. A garota deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça, indo para outra direção. O grifinório ficou meio abalado e procurou de novo a apanhadora. Viu-a mergulhar, e então viu um relampejo do pomo de ouro. Blasfemou pela sua distração e voou até ela, mas não foi o suficiente. Cho havia pego o pomo e Corvinal ganhara.

Desceram ao chão todos os corvinais, pulando e abraçando a apanhadora. Os jogadores da grifinória continuavam no ar, alguns se aproximando de Potter. A capitã tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que deu em você? Onde estava com a cabeça nesse jogo, no mesmo lugar que estava durante os treinos?

Encolheu os ombros e murmurou algumas desculpas. Enquanto os outros desciam, Ron chegou perto dele, dando dois tapinhas de consolo no seu ombro.

- Ainda não superou, não é Harry?

- O que?

- Eu vi... Acho que a maioria viu, você tentava conversar com a Chang, não?

- Ai... – gemeu e passou os dedos enluvados pela cabeleira bagunçada, percebendo a besteira que fizera.

Na arquibancada e cercado de alegres sonserinos, que estavam satisfeitos por não enfrentarem a Grifinória na próxima partida, estava Malfoy. O loiro mantinha os olhos cinza presos na figura ainda no ar, a boca entreaberta em espanto. Havia sido obra sua, seu intimo gritava exultante, sua!

oOo

Harry não queria ver os olhares de acusação, então assim que saiu do vestiário se dirigiu à Torre da Grifinória, para o dormitório, e se jogou na cama. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, gritando o quanto podia, o som saindo abafado. Ele havia sido um grande idiota... de novo!

Puxou o botão dourado do bolso da sua calça, brincando com ele. Agora ele podia até jogar aquilo fora, provavelmente não teria mais utilidade. Jogou com violência pelo quarto, em seguida se meteu entre as cobertas com uniforme e tudo. Ouviu seus colegas de quarto entrarem, mas nenhum comentou sobre o jogo.

Fingiu estar dormindo, não estava com humor para conversas. Ron franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas, vendo o botão no chão. Pegou e foi até a cama de Harry, sabendo que era dele, pois o vira brincar com aquilo antes. Sentou-se na cama e cutucou o ombro dele sobre as cobertas. O outro não se dignou a responder.

- Harry, esse botão é seu, não é?

- Era, pode jogar fora.

- Ele não era dourado? Está púrpura.

O garoto de olhos verdes pulou da cama, jogando as cobertas de lado e tomando o botão das mãos do ruivo.

Na noite seguinte Potter se encontrava na Torre de Astronomia, onde tudo começara. Provavelmente estava ali para receber seu terceiro pé no traseiro. Soubera que a festa durara até altas horas na sala comunal da Corvinal.

Não levantou os olhos verdes quando ela entrou, e ela se manteve à distância, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede de pedra.

- Eu disse para não falar comigo fora nos nossos encontros, não disse?

- Sim. – cerrou os olhos, esfregando as têmporas – Mas o que queria que eu fizesse se fugiu de mim daquele jeito e não me contatou mais?

Malfoy descruzou os braços e seus ombros caíram, suspirou pesadamente. Aproximou-se e ajoelhou na sua frente, onde ele estava sentado. Inclinou-se para ver o rosto abaixado de Potter, e ele o fitou através dos óculos redondos.

- Desculpe, estava assustada. – piscou os olhos rasgados – E o sumiço foi por conta do treino e dos estudos, é sério.

- Parabéns! Ganhou a partida. Comemorou bastante com Miguel? – disse jocosamente.

- Consideravelmente. – ergueu uma sobrancelha e devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Claro.

- Potter... O que quer que eu faça? – suspirou cansado.

Harry franziu ligeiramente o cenho, ela o havia chamado de _Potter_. Mas pareceu não ter notado isso, assim como não notava que soltava comentários que não pareciam sair de sua boca. Cho o olhava com ansiedade, esperando uma resposta.

- Me deixe beijá-la.

Draco fez uma cara entediada e baixou a cabeça, ele não podia esquecer aquilo de vez? Ficou alguns segundos assim, até que levantou a cabeça e o encarou de novo, analisando os olhos verdes.

- Okay.

- Mesmo? – a fitou incrédulo.

- Eu acho que já passamos do estágio um. – rolou os olhos.

O grifinório pigarreou, ficando sério demais. Segurou o rosto transfigurado de Draco e permaneceu um tempo assim, o sonserino estava fazendo um enorme esforço pra não rir. Mas como o outro não achava posição que fosse favorável para começar o beijo, não agüentou. Caiu sentado no chão e desatou a rir.

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho e ele sentiu-se ultrajado. A pior coisa era ser ridicularizado por quem você estava tendo um caso. Esperou até que acalmasse o riso, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces redondas.

- Desculpe se sou péssimo nisso. Mas você deveria saber que era assim! – explodiu.

- Eu esqueci. – conteve-se. – Okay, levante-se.

Harry obedeceu e a apanhadora também se levantou, percebeu o quanto o grifinório havia crescido. Devia estar maior que ele, na sua forma original. Levou os braços aos ombros do outro, iniciando um beijo leve.

Como um aprendiz, Potter foi acompanhando seus movimentos até que ficassem mais ousados. Malfoy gemeu quando lhe sugou o lábio inferior e arregalou os olhos, estava ficando perigoso demais. Empurrou os ombros de Harry, que estava um pouco atordoado pelo beijo. Onde ela havia aprendido a beijar assim? Mas então o nome de Miguel Corner pulsou na sua mente.

- É o bastante. – disse, ajeitando sua capa e fazendo menção de sair – Não esqueça, espere até que eu o contate, através do botão que lhe dei.

Draco saiu rapidamente, antes que Potter pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Meteu-se em um canto qualquer, encostando-se à parede e levando a manga à boca. Parou a meio caminho, ia esfregar os lábios, mas isso não faria o gosto sumir.

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 29/11/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Nossa, nunca atualizei uma fanfic tão rápido na minha vida...  
Pelo menos isso desvia a atenção para adiantar minhas inacabadas. :-Þ

Paciência povo! Espero que esse capítulo tenha dado uma animada em vocês.  
Obrigada novamentepelo retorno!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Afundou a cabeça loira nos braços, alheio a agitação dos sonserinos na sala comunal da casa. Estava frustrado, sim, naquele sentido mesmo! Há meses não saía com uma garota, havia afundado literalmente nos livros, daqui a pouco viraria uma Granger da vida e estava saindo com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Potter! E o resultado do último encontro fora um beijo. Devia estar desesperado.

Na mesma mesa, Blaise e Pansy jogavam xadrez bruxo, a garota sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro acariciou os fios loiro platinado. O rapaz negro suspirou, esguichando os olhos para Malfoy.

- Até quando vai continuar com isso Draco querido? Está esgotado.

- Não está se acostumando a ter peitos, está? – murmurou Blaise, mandando uma de suas peças se moverem no tabuleiro.

O loiro ergueu a cabeça e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Abriu a boca para replicar a altura, mas foi interrompido por alguns alunos que entravam na sala comunal. A ida a Hogsmeade fora autorizada ao quinto, sexto e sétimo anos. Oh, uma festa regada à cerveja amanteigada no _Três Vassouras_, era tudo que precisava!

Draco voou para seu quarto, pegando a capa negra e o cachecol verde e cinza. Blaise e Pansy tiveram de praticamente correr para alcançá-lo. Era inverno e o Natal estava chegando, pisou fora do castelo e recebeu com gosto os primeiros flocos de neve. Esfregou as mãos enluvadas perto da boca, se aproximando da _Dedosdemel_. Primeiro pretendia se empanturrar de doces.

Os dois colegas sonserinos se entreolharam e balançaram suas cabeças, seguindo-o e entrando na loja. A tarde findara, e o trio agora se encontrava no _Três Vassouras_, como muitos alunos mais velhos das quatro casas. Malfoy sorvia sua cerveja de um canecão e olhava ao redor, tudo que precisava era achar uma garota no mínimo bonitinha.

Ele era lindo e encantador, podia seduzir qualquer uma daquele lugar. Por isso era só escolher. Seus olhos bateram em Cho Chang e fez uma careta, essa, não queria nem ver pintada. Encontrou uma garota morena da _Lufa Lufa_ o observando, sorriu e ergueu seu caneco, se divertindo com a cor rubra que cobriu as faces dela. Pansy do seu lado bufou.

- Uma _lufa lufa_? Pfff... Por favor, Draco!

- É só por diversão, não esquenta. – deu de ombros, abandonando a mesa.

oOo

Não queria estar ali, mas Ron o arrastara até o _Três Vassouras_, dizendo que deveria estar animado. Apreciava o esforço do amigo em tentar fazê-lo melhorar seu humor, mas tinha a impressão de que não ia prestar.

Da entrada do bar ouvia-se a música alta e as vozes se misturando, tinha a impressão de que havia sido tomado pelos estudantes de Hogwarts. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando entrou no lugar, não havia um bruxo adulto presente. Mesmo que tivesse, não deveria agüentar a bagunça armada no bar de Rosmerta. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas com acenos de cabeça, não iria gritar para se fazer ouvir.

Ron berrou na sua orelha, dizendo que ia buscar cerveja e o mandando achar alguma mesa. Harry olhou ao redor, mesa? Tinha gente sentada nelas!

Logo se arrependeu de ter permitido que o ruivo o trouxesse ali. Claro que Cho Chang estaria ali, bebericando com seu namorado oficial e... sentando no colo dele! O grifinório contou até dez para não se deixar levar pelo impulso, ir até a mesa dos corvinais e socar a vontade a cara de Miguel.

Sem se importar com o amigo, Potter saiu, sentindo a mudança de temperatura percorrer violentamente seu corpo. Esfregou os braços e encolheu os ombros, decidindo caminhar pelos arredores. Depois buscaria Ron.

Andava de braços cruzados, soltando fumaça pelo nariz, olhando para o chão sem perceber direito para onde ia. Ouviu uma voz feminina, seguida de uma masculina e muito conhecida. Ergueu os olhos, flagrando o sonserino e uma garota _lufa lufa_ quase se beijando.

- Oh, droga!

Os olhos da menina o encontraram e ela cobriu a boca. Malfoy virou-se com uma sobrancelha fina erguida, e nisso a _lufa lufa_ resolvera sair correndo, desejando que não a tivessem reconhecido. Ótimo, ali se ia sua diversão da noite. E graças a quem?

- _Potter_. – disse com desprezo.

- _Malfoy_. – imitou seu tom, sorrindo malicioso e colocando as mãos no bolso.

Olhou ao redor, estavam em um beco atrás de algumas lojas de Hogsmeade, que inclusive já estavam fechadas. Aproximou-se mais, o loiro se limitou a cruzar os braços e olhar feio para ele. Perfeito, ele precisava realmente descontar sua raiva em alguém. E não havia passatempo melhor que Malfoy!

- Ora, fazendo suas conquistazinhas baratas? – começou, desejando fervorosamente que o loiro estivesse com a língua afiada.

- Pelo menos eu consigo alguma coisa, Potter. – os dois começaram a andar em círculos, encarando um ao outro. – Ultimamente só tem atraído comensais, não é mesmo?

- Como seu pai? Ah, sim.

O olho de Draco tremeu. Aquilo era golpe baixo.

- Diga-me, Potter! – disse vivazmente – Aquela que estava sentada no colo de Miguel Corner não era a sua namorada? Oh, esqueci, ex-quase-namorada!

Ao invés de revidar, Harry tirou sua varinha da capa, mas o loiro foi tão rápido quanto ele. Apontaram as varinhas um para o outro, ainda andando em círculos, ambos esperando pelo próximo movimento. O grifinório foi quem atacou primeiro.

- _Estupefaça_!

- _Impedimenta_!

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo e suas varinhas voaram para longe.

Ficaram um tempo se encarando, desarmados, e então partiram um para cima do outro, punhos desferindo golpes sem piedade. Caíram ao chão e rolaram, Draco conseguiu ficar por cima e dar um bom número de socos, até arrancar os óculos do outro. Mas então levou um soco no estômago e se dobrou sobre si, rolando para o lado.

Potter agarrou um punhado de tecido da sua capa e o levantou, jogando-o contra a parede. Deu outro soco no seu estômago já dolorido, e dessa vez o loiro cuspiu sangue. Ergueu seus olhos acinzentados e o fitou com fúria, antes de jogar seu corpo contra o grifinório e jogá-lo no chão.

Ficando novamente por cima do garoto de olhos verdes, Malfoy tentou socá-lo, mas ele segurara seus pulsos. Agitava-se e tentava se soltar, em vão. O grifinório conseguiu com facilidade trocar as posições, logo estando por cima dele. Segurou seus punhos acima da cabeça loira e contra o chão, prendendo suas pernas com seus joelhos. Maldita hora em que tinha de ser mais fraco fisicamente!

Pararam, com as respirações ofegantes agora ecoando pelo beco vazio. Potter estava sem seus óculos e tinha um corte acima da pálpebra, ele piscava constantemente, o fio de sangue incomodando sua visão. A boca de Malfoy estava escarlate, o gosto metálico invadindo sua boca e garganta.

O loiro tossiu, sentindo-se tonto. Tentou mover seus pulsos, mas as mãos quentes seguravam a pele nua. Encarou nervoso o moreno, mas um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Não, não de novo. Ali estava aquele olhar que Potter lhe dava, quando estava na forma de Cho, fazendo seu corpo todo amolecer e querer morrer. "_Draco! Acorda, é Potter! E porque ele ainda está em cima de você quando sabe que não vai reagir?_"

Oh, não.

- Potter, eu sei que sou sexy. Mas deixa eu te dizer... – trincou os dentes – Sou sexy demais para você, entendeu?

O grifinório piscou os olhos verdes, e dessa vez não porque o sangue do corte o incomodava. Soltou-o e se afastou, erguendo as mãos. Malfoy se sentou com dificuldade, gemendo e esfregando os pulsos. Olhou para eles, tinham as marcas dos dedos do grifinório, e haviam perdido o calor da sua pele.

Harry se levantou e cambaleou, se encostando a uma parede. _Merda_! O que estava fazendo, sonhando com _Draco Malfoy_! O problema Cho Chang o estava afetando mais do que deveria. Arrastou-se para longe e caminhou em direção ao _Três Vassouras_, deixando um sonserino ainda zonzo.

Draco tentou se levantar, mas voltou a cair no chão. Deu uma risada amarga e afundou a cabeça loira entre os joelhos. Estava ferrado, tremendamente ferrado. Porque tinha de acontecer com ele?

oOo

Quando o encontraram, Pansy soltou um grito de horror. O loiro rodou os olhos e ergueu o braço, pedindo que Blaise o ajudasse a se levantar. Recusou-se a falar o que havia acontecido, e passara o trajeto inteiro resmungando de dor.

Na manhã seguinte olhares para um e para o outro foram suficientes para que todos adivinhassem o que acontecera. Curativos cobriam o rosto dos dois, e nem ao menos se atreviam a se espiar como sempre faziam quando achavam que o outro não estava olhando.

O irritado Draco decidira se meter nos dias seguintes na biblioteca. O desgraçado... Havia arruinado seu belo rosto! Não tinha o mínimo humor para desfilar por Hogwarts fora do horário das aulas. Abriu um imenso livro na sua frente, cutucando o rosto com um dedo e fazendo caretas de dor.

Draco precisava voltar a ser o sonserino arrogante e insuportável de sempre. Bem, ele estava insuportável até para ele mesmo. Ergueu os olhos do livro, vasculhando a biblioteca quase vazia. Seus olhos encontraram uma pilha de livros e o topo de uma cabeça castanha. Nem precisava ver o resto da cabeça para saber quem era. A sangue-ruim viciada em saber mais que os outros.

E depois ele que era arrogante.

Voltou-se para seu livro, mas depois de uns minutos a observou de novo. Sim, uma idéia terrível surgira em sua mente. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. Mas teria de esperar, até que aqueles incômodos machucados tivessem sumido.

E então aquela poção teria serventia mais uma vez.

oOo

* * *

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 01/12/2005**

N.A.: Opa, nem dei tempo pra vocês respirarem, hein? Tá chegando na parte crítica...  
Nesse capítulo o Harry está a la "Cho? Que Cho?"

Cada vez menos reviews, tá ficando ruim o negócio? Desanimaram?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Por longas duas semanas Harry passara esperando, verificando a cada minuto o botão que guardava no bolso. Ficando nervoso e preocupado, porque ele nunca mudava de sua coloração dourada. Não, ele não ia arriscar falar com ela. Mandara que esperasse.

E ainda havia a briga com Malfoy, surgida praticamente do nada. Ficara uns bons dias sem ver coisa alguma. Mas o sonserino não estava em estado melhor, não que isso o animasse.

Ainda tentava entender o que passara por sua cabeça naqueles momentos em que mantivera o loiro abaixo de si. Descobrira finalmente com quem Cho estava parecida nos seus encontros, mas não entendia porque ela lhe lembrava Malfoy. Ele era... abominável. Não era? Ou costumava achar abominável.

Em sua centésima verificação diária do botão, Harry quase engasgou com seu almoço, estava púrpura. Passou o resto do dia ansioso por mais tarde.

Passando do horário permitido aos alunos circularem por Hogwarts, o grifinório andava pelos corredores com sua capa da invisibilidade. Olhou para os lados, antes de tirá-la e guardar na sua capa. Respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso, abrindo a porta de uma sala. Mas logo seu sorriso murchou.

Cho estava sentada em uma das carteiras, braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos. O brindou com um olhar aborrecido. Harry franziu o cenho e se aproximou dela, cauteloso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quer realmente saber, _Harry_? – disse seu nome em tom jocoso. – Estou cansada.

Potter estremeceu, cansada? Estava cansada dele? Não, não agora. Aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, mas a garota virou o rosto.

- É aquela sua "amiga".

- Hermione? O que tem ela?

- O que tem ela? – vociferou, encarando-o e começando a dar medo em Harry – Acha que não sei que está caidinha por você, que praticamente se joga em cima?

- Mione? – fez uma cara incrédula, aquilo de novo? – Mione é minha melhor amiga, Cho. Tem sido por seis anos!

- Oh, sim, seis anos são o suficiente para desenvolver qualquer sentimento! – disse, coquete.

- Não, não Hermione.

- Claro que você não percebe, Harry. – levantou-se e deu um tapa de leve em sua cabeça – Existe sempre tanta coisa acontecendo com você, que não percebe muita coisa.

- Cho, é ridículo acreditar que...

- Ridículo? – o interrompeu, ofendido.

- Sim, tão ridículo quanto você desfilar com Miguel Corner por toda Hogwarts!

Fez-se silêncio, a apanhadora cerrou os punhos.

- Não te disse que é apenas para esconder nosso caso?

- Ah, claro, aparência, namorado de mentirinha. Que você beija, abraça, senta no colo, enquanto eu tenho de me contentar com beijinhos inocentes! – bateu palmas para reforçar sua voz de escárnio.

- Você realmente é um idiota! – rosnou.

Saiu e bateu a porta, deixando um Harry completamente confuso e atordoado para trás. Arrastou-se para a torre da Grifinória, nem ao menos se importando em usar sua capa para se esconder. Que aquela gata do Filch o encontrasse, iria chutar as fuças dela.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, Hermione e Ron ainda estavam na sala comunal, montando guarda para ele. Viu a garota de cabelos castanhos levantar os olhos de um livro e piscar surpresa.

- Voltou cedo dessa vez, aconteceu algo?

Mas ele a ignorou, dando alguns passos em direção do dormitório dos garotos. Ela estranhou sua atitude e levantou, se aproximando dele e tocando-o no braço. Harry se afastou, como se o toque dela queimasse, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Saia de perto de mim! - Gritou, fazendo Mione recuar assustada.

Ron, que cochilava em um sofá, sobressaltou-se e acordou, olhando confuso ao redor. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou.

- Harry, porque está gritando?

- Não se mete nisso!

O ruivo piscou sem entender, o amigo estava gritando com ele? Hermione apertou um lábio sobre o outro.

- Não fale desse jeito com Ron!

A garota lhe deu um tapa, mas logo se arrependeu. Para Harry foi como um _Enervate_, percebendo o que estava fazendo com seus amigos. Colocou a mão na testa e encostou-se na parede, cerrando os olhos.

- Desculpe, Mione. – murmurou.

Hermione deixou os ombros caírem e deu-lhe um olhar caloroso.

- O que houve, Harry?

- Cara, porque está desse jeito? – Ron, havia se juntado à garota, ainda espantado.

- Nada. - fez um gesto com a mão.

Dirigiu-se ao dormitório e se jogou na cama, fechando as cortinas em volta dela, para que ninguém o visse. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro e deixou sair, tudo o que estava preso dentro de si.

oOo

Em seu almoço, Harry lembrou-se pela primeira vez no dia de verificar seu botão. Estava púrpura. Geralmente ele sentia um comichão de ansiedade quando via essa cor, mas não se sentia assim agora.

Mais tarde, ao invés de passar um tempo na sala comunal, manteve-se entre as cortinas de sua cama. Seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto cego a sua frente. Seu rosto úmido e seus olhos deviam ter inchado mais ainda. Não iria assim. Estava certo, não sairia essa noite.

Pegou sua mala e puxou um livro, nisso um pergaminho dobrado caiu. Harry pegou-o distraído e pronto para guardá-lo, mas parou. Ele não havia usado mais o mapa do maroto, por quê? Ele simplesmente colocava a capa da invisibilidade e saía, sem tomar cuidado em ser pego.

Olhou para o relógio, estava perto do horário do encontro. Abriu o mapa e proferiu o feitiço que revelava as linhas de cada canto de Hogwarts. Procurou a sala onde a garota havia marcado, na Torre de Astronomia. Franziu o cenho, vendo o nome de alguém flutuar ali. Mas não era de Cho. Procurou na Corvinal, e lá estava ela, na sala comunal de sua casa. Blasfemou. Ela sairia a qualquer minuto em direção daquele nome, e acabaria sendo pega por andar fora do horário de recolher pelo castelo.

Sem pensar duas vezes vestiu sua capa, saindo com o mapa em mãos. Aproveitou que alguém entrava apressado pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda para deslizar discretamente para fora, sem ser notado. Já estava no horário, se apressou pelos corredores. Chegando perto do local, abriu o mapa antes de entrar na torre. Voltou a juntar as sobrancelhas em confusão, algo estava terrivelmente errado. Entrou na torre protegido das vistas de quem quer que fosse pela capa.

Lá estava Chang, longos cabelos negros e soltos, vestida com seu costumeiro uniforme da Corvinal, bem na sua frente. Mas o nome que flutuava nesse mesmo ponto no Mapa do Maroto era de... _Draco Malfoy_.

Harry saiu da torre, encostando-se na parede do corredor que levava a ela, próximo à entrada. Olhou o mapa, procurando o nome de Cho Chang. Ainda flutuava na casa da Corvinal.

Atordoado, Harry escorregou as costas pela parede de pedras, até se sentar no chão, a capa ainda o cobrindo e o mapa em seu colo. Como pudera ser tão idiota? Havia acontecido praticamente o mesmo incidente no seu quarto ano, fora o suficiente para aprender a lição. E ele aprendera? Não...

Cho Chang diferente? Ela nunca mudou... Mantendo um namorado de aparências? Ela estava feliz com seu novo namorado!

O Ministério havia advertido, ele poderia estar nas mãos de algum Comensal da Morte. E Malfoy tinha potencial o bastante para ser um. Poção _Polissuco_.

Passara-se meia hora, até que a falsa Cho saísse da Torre, blasfemado e chamando-o de uma série de coisas. Harry continuou onde estava, fitando o mapa aberto, vendo o nome _Draco Malfoy_ se afastar cada vez mais do nome _Harry Potter_.

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 03/12/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Só estava testando vocês. Não faço o tipo ficwritermercenária, hahahaha!

Um dos pontos do tal challenge para qual a fic foi feita era o Harry fazer algo ruim para seus amigos, mas não consegui. Então a Mione ficou intacta. Não se preocupem!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

* * *

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Malfoy atacava sua comida furiosamente no café-da-manhã. Dera-lhe um bolo! Um bolo em Draco Malfoy! Oh céus, ele estava esquecendo que quem estava saindo com Potter era Cho Chang, não ele. Cho Chang! _Meta isso na cabeça!_

O loiro viu Weasley e Granger chegarem juntos, era impressão sua ou o ruivo tinha lhe olhado de soslaio? Potter vinha atrás, sentando junto dos amigos. Ah que pena, não havia mais olheiras ou olhos inchados dessa vez.

Naquele dia Draco havia compartilhado a aula de poções com os grifinórios de manhã. Passara a aula inteira com a impressão de que tinham olhos cravados nas suas costas, mas não tinha coragem de se virar. Quando saiu da sala, verificou seu botão dourado, estava púrpura. Ele havia feito o feitiço no meio da aula do Snape? Realmente, Potter não tinha noção do perigo.

Então a noite chegara e, devidamente trajado com o uniforme da Corvinal, Draco dirigiu-se até o andar térreo do castelo. Parou um instante atrás de uma armadura, verificando o frasco extra para usar em caso de emergência. Esperava não precisar de mais uma dose.

O ar frio de fora do castelo o atingiu, fazendo-o estremecer e esfregar seus braços. Seus pés afundavam na neve e seus cabelos se enchiam de flocos brancos. Um encontro fora do castelo de Hogwarts em pleno inverno, brilhante! Só podia ter saído da cabeça de Potter.

Ouviu som de pés se arrastando pela neve e se virou, vendo Harry que vinha empacotado em casacos e metade do seu rosto coberto pelo cachecol vermelho e amarelo e a outra metade pelo capuz cinza. Percebeu que carregava um pacote de tamanho considerável. Ele apontou para uma direção e Draco o seguiu.

O sonserino se recusou a dar mais um passo, quando viu para onde estava indo: o _Salgueiro Lutador_. Como Malfoy não estava com vontade de morrer tão cedo, fincou pé onde estava e cruzou os braços, olhando feio para o grifinório. Este riu divertido, achando graça no seu medo.

Com uma habilidade de quem já havia feito aquilo muitas vezes, Harry desviou-se dos galhos assassinos, como se desviasse dos balaços do quadribol. Se jogando para baixo dos galhos, fez algo que Draco não pôde distinguir por conta da distância, e os galhos ficaram imóveis. O outro fez sinal para que entrasse no buraco que havia debaixo da árvore.

Hesitou, mas o grifinório nem esperou por ele, havia se metido e desaparecido pelo buraco. Blasfemando mentalmente, Draco correu até lá, metendo-se ali também.

Desceu o que pareciam ser escadas, estava escuro e então Harry acendeu a varinha, oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. O queixo de Malfoy pendeu, era uma casa. O salgueiro tinha uma passagem para uma casa! Entrou em uma sala, o moreno acendeu a lareira e logo se aqueceram.

Potter tirou o cachecol, casaco, luvas e a touca. O outro fez o mesmo, rondando a sala com os olhos, percorrendo admirados os objetos e as paredes. Olhou pelas janelas, era a Casa dos Gritos. Aquela que ninguém se atrevia a visitar por conta de rumores assombrosos.

Virou-se para o grifinório e cruzou os braços, o maldito não falara nada até aquele momento e tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Harry, porque não foi ao encontro de ontem?

- Achei que estava ainda brava comigo, então não arrisquei. – deu de ombros.

- Mas se eu mesma marquei. – disse entre dentes.

- Oh, é mesmo! – fez uma cara surpresa, não muito convincente – Desculpe então.

- Desculpe? É só o que tem para me dizer? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, começando a perder a paciência – E o assunto entre nós que ficou pendente?

- Assunto? – cruzou os braços e olhou para cima, como se vasculhasse na memória – Oh, Hermione?

- Sim, _Hermione_. – disse jocosamente.

- Sem problemas!

- Sério? – piscou os olhos rasgados de Cho. – E como ela reagiu ao fora?

- Fora? – franziu as sobrancelhas escuras – Hermione está namorado com Ron!

Malfoy teve de se apoiar em uma mesa próxima a si para não cair. Com aquela ele não esperava. Weasley e Granger? Claro que, se fosse verdade, demorara pelos menos uns dois anos para se tocarem que aquelas brigas só os levariam a um lugar. De fato, aquele ruivo de família pé rapada merecia isso mesmo, uma sangue-ruim.

Espera. Porque de repente estava pensando no relacionamento dos dois grifinórios?

Potter o olhava com aquele maldito sorriso ainda. O que ele era, algum atendente de loja trouxa? Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas da Cho, lançando-lhe um olhar arrogante, uma vez que seus argumentos haviam se esgotado.

- O que tem nesse pacote?

- Oh, você verá... – disse enigmático, percebendo sua ansiedade – Depois.

Draco sorriu forçadamente, cerrando o punho com mais força. Joguinhos. Odiava-os, ainda mais com _Potter_. O grifinório foi a um armário e retirou alguns almofadões e cobertores, ajeitando-os sobre o único sofá que possuía na sala, em frente à lareira. A casa parecia ter sido habitada não fazia muito tempo, não era abandonada como se fazia crer olhando de fora, de Hogsmeade.

Havia marcas por todos os cantos, na madeira do chão, das paredes, dos móveis. Marcas de dentes selvagens e unhas afiadas. Alguns diziam que os gritos aterrorizantes eram na verdade uivos de um lobisomem. _Potter_ sabia disso?

O rapaz sentou-se no sofá e cobriu-se com os cobertores, convidou-o a se sentar do seu lado. Okay, aquilo parecia mais com alguma estratégia para segundas intenções. Olhou-o aborrecido.

- Potter, não posso demorar aqui.

- Sim, você pode. – deu um sorriso misterioso – Não sabe como parar aquela árvore, só pode sair comigo.

O queixo de Draco pendeu, em choque. Aquilo era uma ameaça? Ele iria ser assediado por Harry Potter! Que alguém, por favor, lhe lançasse um _Avada Kedavra_ no meio das suas fuças!

- Além do mais, só se passaram quinze minutos. – suavizou o tom da sua voz.

Os ombros do sonserino caíram. Como não estava com vontade de virar panqueca de Salgueiro Lutador – talvez um outro dia, quem sabe – sentou-se na parte vazia do sofá. Ficou um momento quieto e tenso, e Harry colocou um braço atrás de seu pescoço. Arrastou-se o máximo que pode até o limite do lado oposto do sofá, mas o moreno não pareceu se abalar.

Ainda de braços cruzados sobre o peito, Draco espichou os olhos para o lado. O rosto de Potter era banhado pela luz alaranjada das chamas, e ele segurava o queixo de uma maneira pensativa, o olhar fixo na lareira. Resistiu à vontade de estalar os dedos na sua cara e dizer em alto e bom som que estava lá. Bufou impaciente, olhando para o relógio no pulso, fazia vinte minutos desde que se encontraram lá fora.

Mas ele tomara a poção cinco minutos antes de sair do castelo. Ou seja, lhe restavam pouco mais de meia hora. Harry pareceu finalmente notar sua ansiedade.

- Não gosta de ficar assim, olhando o fogo e se esquentando?

- Não é que não goste. – apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá, afundando na almofada – Só acho que temos muito pouco tempo pra isso.

Potter sorriu malicioso e lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, que fez sua espinha se arrepiar do começo ao fim. Então em um pulo, o grifinório estava sobre ele. No reflexo, Malfoy deitou sobre o braço do sofá, a mão do outro estava ao lado da sua cabeça.

- Por acaso quer fazer algo mais excitante? – sussurrou.

_Wow_! Quando foi que Harry começou a finalmente honrar o leão que simbolizava sua casa?

Draco soltou uma risadinha nervosa, colocando as duas mãos pequenas da chinesa sobre o peito de Potter e o empurrando. Aquela o havia assustado, e muito.

- Eu estava pensando mais em uma conversa inocente.

- Nós somos namorados, Cho. – rolou os olhos verdes – Pelo menos me deixe abraçá-la. – deu de ombros, parecendo se contentar com isso.

O sonserino o olhou temeroso, mordendo o lábio inferior. Era só um abraço, nada demais. Se tentasse alguma coisa, uma azaração resolveria. Ele tinha uma varinha, não estava totalmente indefeso!

Convencendo a si mesmo, Draco se arrastou para perto dele. O outro sorriu satisfeito e circulou seus ombros, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. O sonserino deitou a cabeça sobre o seu peito, tentando se acalmar e parar com as batidas aceleradas e fortes do seu coração.

Cerrou os olhos e sentiu os cabelos longos da sua transfiguração sendo acariciados. Era de alguma forma uma sensação boa e confortante. Relaxou os ombros, deixando-se descansar sobre o grifinório.

Harry olhava de cima para a expressão sonolenta, sabia que não era real. Aquela expressão e tantas outras, em todos aqueles meses, pertenciam à outra pessoa.

Malfoy moveu-se, respirando fundo e entreabrindo os olhos. Onde estava? Apertou as pálpebras olhando para o fogo da lareira, e então levantou a cabeça, vendo-o ainda encarar as chamas com uma expressão sombria. Puxou o braço de dentro das cobertas, espiando seu relógio de pulso. _Merda_.

Remexeu-se, tentando se soltar do braço em seus ombros. Harry piscou e encarou seu rosto afogueado.

- Onde tem um toalete nesse lugar? – falou, sem conseguir disfarçar uma nota de desespero.

O grifinório apenas apontou uma direção, que Draco não perdeu tempo em seguir, pulando do sofá e jogando cobertas e almofadas ao chão. Tinha de tomar outra dose da poção, e rápido. Restavam-lhe poucos segundos, e a essa altura já deveria estar começando a mudar de forma.

Viu apenas uma porta na direção indicada, teria de servir. Draco segurou a maçaneta e tentou abrir, nada. Estava emperrada. Em pânico segurou a maçaneta com as duas mãos, mas era inútil. Mandando tudo as favas, tirou ali mesmo o frasco de sua capa. Mas antes que pudesse abri-lo e levá-lo à boca, seus ombros foram agarrados e ele foi jogado contra uma parede.

E então lábios se apertaram contra os seus, uma língua invadindo e vasculhando o interior da sua boca. Seu corpo foi pressionado contra o dele e dolorosamente imprensado contra a parede nas suas costas. O frasco caíra de suas mãos, fazendo um barulho de baque no chão, mas não quebrando.

A boca e seu corpo foram logo abandonados, tão rápido como quando começara. Sentiu perder a força de suas pernas e desabou no chão, zonzo e ofegante.

No mesmo instante flashes estouraram sobre si, Draco ergueu a mão sobre o rosto e os olhos feridos pela luz. Harry segurava uma câmera fotográfica, que reconheceu ser a usada por aquele fanático grifinório Colin Creevey, do quinto ano.

Depois de disparar um bom número de flashes, Harry baixou a câmera, percorrendo com os olhos o corpo caído a sua frente. Roupas amarrotadas e fora de lugar, pernas alvas descobertas e abertas, boca rubra e úmida, cabelos platinados desalinhados e um olhar cinza assassino.

- Já disseram que você fica sexy de saia pregueada, _Malfoy_?

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 05/12/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Okay, dei uma 'destapeada' no Harry dessa vez!

Nossa, estava deprimida esse final de semana que não fui ao show do Pearl Jam, foi só eu abrir meu email e ver tanta review pra me animar! Muito obrigada por lerem! Sinceros sentimentos de uma ficwriter que achava que estava fadada a escrever só Saint Seiya. :-Þ

Espero que ninguém aqui se decepcione com o final...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

_**

* * *

**_Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Draco afundou a cabeça entre os braços, na mesa em que Blaise e Pansy jogavam seu xadrez bruxo. Produzia um som constante que parecia ser um gemido longo e abafado. Depois começou a bater a cabeça na madeira da mesa.

- Sabia que não ia dar certo. – o garoto negro acabara de comer uma peça da oponente.

**- **E se passar por Cho Chang?– fez um som de desgosto –Não sei o que deu em você, Draquinho.

- Eu só queria sapatear na cabeça dele, como ela fez ano passado. – disse, ainda com a cabeça escondida.

- É... foi engraçado enquanto durou. – cutucou o braço do loiro – Ei, se eu pedir você veste aquela saia de novo para mim?

Draco desenterrou a cabeça dos braços e deu um forte pontapé na canela de Blaise por debaixo da mesa. Pansy, que estava perdendo no xadrez, deu uma risadinha satisfeita.

- Então, ele tem suas fotos constrangedoras. O que ele quer em troca de não espalhá-las pela escola ou publicar no _Profeta Diário_?

- Me quer ver longe do Weasley e da Granger. Que não os persiga mais com minhas brincadeiras doentes e infantis. – disse a última frase em tom jocoso.

- Que garoto sem imaginação... – Blaise murmurou, esfregando a canela dolorida – Eu o teria feito meu servo.

- Você esqueceu que ele é o _Potter_. Harry _Sou-O-Salvador-Do-Mundo_ Potter.

oOo

Em posse de um envelope, Harry sentou-se na sua cama, jogando o conteúdo sobre o colchão. Colin havia lhe emprestado a câmera e ensinado como revelar as fotos, achando que seu ídolo havia se interessado por seu _hobbie_ favorito. Sentia-se meio culpado por ter mentido, mas então lá estavam elas.

Deitou-se na cama e observou as fotos que se moviam magicamente, rindo sozinho no quarto vazio. Cruel, mas ainda era pouco pelo que Malfoy fizera a Harry nos meses anteriores. Obrigando voltar a pensar em Cho Chang, sentindo-se um lixo toda vez que a via com seu namorado. Fazendo-o perder uma partida de quadribol estupidamente.

Seu sorriso murchou nos lábios, observando uma das fotos, sério. Havia feito ele se interessar por alguém mais uma vez, sentir-se apaixonado por alguém. _"Maldita cobra venenosa."_

Ron entrou no quarto deles, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ruivas e então sorrindo, ao ver o que tinha nas mãos.

- Ei, essas são as fotos da doninha quicante vestido de garota da Corvinal? – perguntou, esticando o braço querendo pegá-las.

Mas Harry rapidamente as tirou de seu alcance, guardando no envelope.

- Não, não veja. – disse aborrecido.

- Porque não posso ver o Malfoy levando a pior? – replicou amuado.

- Você já o viu levando a pior mutas vezes, Ron!

O ruivo abriu a boca para replicar, mas desistiu. Estava certo, e havia adorado cada uma delas. Harry havia contado o que acontecera com seus amigos. Sabiam que estava se encontrando com alguém em certas noites. Mas Harry não se atrevera a falar com quem.

Agora estava tudo às claras, ou assim esperava. Mas ele não se sentia nada satisfeito.

Grifinória e Sonserina dividiam também a aula de Transfiguração. Assim que entrou na sala, Harry procurou uma mesa próxima ao loiro, seguido dos dois amigos.

O sonserino virou imediatamente a cabeça para outro lado, decidido ignorá-lo nas próximas horas da aula da McGonagall. Assim como havia feito nos dias seguintes, desde aquele dia.

O Natal estava chegando e em dois dias os alunos voltariam para suas casas. Estava contando com aquele tempo de férias para limpar a mente do assunto.

Esperando apenas pela oportunidade da professora pedir um trabalho em sala de aula em dupla, Potter prontamente sentou-se do lado de Malfoy. O sonserino olhou assustado para ele e se virou para os amigos, mas Pansy e Blaise já haviam formado sua dupla, dando tchauzinhos com sorrisos maldosos.

O moreno fingiu não ver, se ocupando de tirar o livro da mala e jogar na mesa, fazendo o loiro se sobressaltar e o olhar com raiva.

- Eu disse para ficar longe deles, mas não para me ignorar, Malfoy. – disse, num tom casual.

- O que você quer, Potter? – disse entredentes, olhando cauteloso para a professora.

- Não me trate assim. – fingiu estar magoado – Apenas achei que gostaria de saber que as fotos saíram boas. Muito boas. – enfatizou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

O loiro franziu o cenho e Harry lhe passou um envelope. Baixou seus olhos cinza para ele desconfiado, como se fosse uma bomba.

- Eu tenho minhas cópias, essas ficam para você.

- Vá se ferrar, Cicatriz.

- De nada, Doninha. – sorriu – E não se esqueça do nosso pacto.

oOo

Hogwarts estava vazia, como todo final de ano. Restavam apenas alguns alunos que não passariam o Natal com suas famílias. Seus fiéis amigos, Ron e Hermione, celebrariam a data com ele na escola, mais uma vez.

Harry deveria estar feliz de não passar a data com os Dursley, mas sim com as duas pessoas que mais prezava na escola. Havia esquecido um pouco deles nos últimos meses. No entanto sentia falta de algo. Não era de Cho Chang, agora a via com seu namorado e incrivelmente não se afetava.

O caso era que toda vez que tentava lembrar da Chang, com quem se encontrara naqueles dias, o rosto que vinha à sua mente era outro. Porque no final das contas, a garota pela qual havia se interessado novamente tinha outras qualidades, outras caras, era... ele.

Droga, ele estava pensando em Draco Malfoy.

Pela milésima vez naqueles dias puxou uma fotografia, erguendo-a acima da sua cabeça, enquanto permanecia deitado na cama. O rosto do loiro estava corado, dava olhares raivosos e mostrava a língua.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, instintivamente. Era melhor do que os olhares frios ou o rosto virado quando passava por si. Então lembrou da briga em Hogsmeade. O corpo franzino do loiro se retorcendo abaixo de si, indefeso.

Naquela noite, depois da briga, Harry tentou se fazer acreditar que eram apenas seus hormônios. Que só sentira o que sentira porque tinha de se refrear com Cho, e isso o estava deixando louco.

Harry queria Draco, debaixo dele, submisso, fazendo coisas que ele corava só de pensar.

oOo

Malfoy também não estava nos seus melhores dias. O Natal em sua casa consistia em um jantar entre ele e sua mãe. Não tinha vontade de ver sua tia Bellatrix, a mulher que andava solta servindo o Lorde das Trevas, enquanto seu pai permanecia encarcerado em Azkaban. Lembrou-se de que foi ela que matara Black, o homem com quem Potter dissera uma vez que ia morar. Se não fosse por sua tia...

Visitara seu pai naqueles dias. A prisão emanava dor e angústia. Lucius mantinha a cabeça erguida, não queria mostrar sua fraqueza para seu único filho. Draco ficou agradecido, mais por sua mãe, que agora ficava só em casa, sem seu apoio.

O patriarca da família Malfoy pareceu satisfeito quando relatou seu progresso na escola e o fato de se dedicar aos NIEMs do último ano.

Estava cansado, de comensais da morte e do Lorde das Trevas.

Quando retornou a Hogwarts, Draco voltara a sentir um olhar cravado em suas costas, onde quer que fosse. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia, já havia experimentado a sensação de ter aqueles olhos verdes sobre si muitas e muitas vezes.

Para Draco, o grifinório ainda queria sua vingança.

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 07/12/2005**

* * *

N.A.: Pois é, àquela altura do campeonato estava me desesperando. Nem eu aguentava mais o Harry tapado. 

Calma! Não é para se assustarem, aquilo não foi ameaça nem nada! Não se desesperem!  
Só estou preocupada se o desfecho ficou bom ou não. Terei a resposta daqui a poucos capítulos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Não tinha como evitar, era como se fosse um imã atraindo seus olhos para ele. Não importava onde, quando e a ocasião, era só Malfoy entrar em sua linha de visão.

Isso estava começando a ficar perigoso demais, uma vez que Harry começara a reparar em detalhes que antes não percebia: que Draco roçava a pena na testa quando lia algo em seu pergaminho ou livro; no modo sensual como o loiro umedecia os lábios finos, passando a língua sobre eles, deixando-os rosados; no ar aborrecido e entediado que ostentava o tempo todo... Os olhares furtivos em sua direção, claramente incomodado com sua análise silenciosa.

Harry deixara que Ron e Mione pensassem que ainda estava com raiva do que o loiro fizera com ele. Mas não era verdade, sentia-se frustrado. Lembrava-se das noites, dos beijos, da frieza das mãos, da arrogância e das atitudes coquetes. Quem diria que sentiria falta disso?

Malfoy voltara das férias cabisbaixo, com o olhar perdido e suspirando de cansaço. Isso não era típico do comportamento do sonserino, sempre atazanando alguém e inflando o peito de orgulho. Gostaria de saber a que se atribuía sua mudança, se ao plano fracassado ou ao fato do pai estar em Azkaban.

E Snape! Tudo bem que o professor de poções sempre fora mais atencioso com seu aluno favorito da Sonserina. Acontece que esse fato agora o incomodava, e muito. Os olhares assassinos que Potter lançava ao professor nas aulas com os sonserinos estavam mais intensos do que nunca. Claro que o professor percebia, intensificando sua marcação sobre o grifinório.

Cada vez que Severus se inclinava na mesa de Malfoy ou tecia longos elogios ao seu preferido, Harry parecia rosnar. Nessas horas, Ron olhava-o assustado, nem ele conseguia mostrar tanto ódio contra o professor. Ainda que merecesse.

Uma vez que o sonserino se mostrava frágil e esgotado, Snape redobrava sua atenção com ele. Mandava que o encontrasse em sua sala depois da aula para conversar, e o outro acenava, sorrindo agradecido. Potter queria pular no pescoço do homem de cabelos oleosos.

Era pior que sua raiva quando via Cho Chang se engraçando com Miguel Corner ou sentando no colo dele em um bar como o _Três Vassouras_. E isso era um problema que não conseguia impedir de acontecer!

Em mais uma aula de Poções, vira Snape parar na mesa duas fileiras à frente, falando algo de forma confortadora para Malfoy. Sua concentração em sua poção se fora, e ela estava negra ao invés de rosa. E estava novamente lançando olhares assassinos para o professor. _Afasta! Arreda! Não encosta!_

Severus levantou a cabeça, fitando desagradavelmente o grifinório de óculos. Potter revidou o olhar, Ron do seu lado pareceu tremer e se encolher.

- Potter! Sua poção do Bem-Estar está parecendo que causará mais dores de barriga. – disse, na sua voz arrastada – Por um acaso algo o incomoda, Senhor Potter?

- Na verdade, sim. – cruzou os braços.

O professor ergueu uma sobrancelha e os alunos pararam tudo, esperando pela bomba.

- Então diga-nos, o que incomoda o grande Potter para ter de atrapalhar minha aula?

- Gostaria de saber se o nosso mundo, como o mundo trouxa, também condena o assédio contra menores de idade. – respondeu Harry, olhando significativamente para Draco.

O queixo do sonserino loiro caiu, chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. O Cicatriz estava maluco, tinha perdido completamente a noção do perigo! Ou talvez estivesse se achando demais. Como sempre, preferiu escolher a última opção.

Draco olhou para Snape, que tremia ligeiramente uma das sobrancelhas, e Blaise do seu lado assobiou baixinho. Potter estava mais que ferrado.

Poucas e pausadas palavrinhas. Tensão nas masmorras.

- Detenção. Minha Sala. Sábado de manhã.

oOo

Potter se arrastava pelos corredores, olheiras abaixo dos olhos verdes, mão esfregando a base da coluna. Desta vez Snape havia caprichado na detenção, fizera-o limpar cada frasquinho de poção do seu estoque sem usar magia. Quase desmaiara quando abriu a porta da sala onde estavam. Eram prateleiras e mais prateleiras forradas de vidros do chão ao teto. Tinha a impressão de que aquela sala fora esticada por algum encantamento.

Felizmente esse armazém era ligado à sala de Snape. Malfoy realmente veio até lá, e o Harry tentou ouvir o quanto pode da conversa. Chegou a ouvir algo sobre o pai dele, o professor oferecendo aulas extras para os NIEMs do próximo ano. Até ele lançar um feitiço de _silencio_ na sala e não poder ouvir mais nada.

Quando terminou, a lua já despontava em meio a nuvens lá fora. E outra detenção já estava marcada para o próximo sábado. Perfeito! Só queria ver que desculpa daria à capitã do time por faltar ao treino.

Oh, certo, no dia seguinte haveria o jogo entre Corvinal e Sonserina. Mas duvidava que estivesse cem por cento para assistir.

Quando chegou à torre da Grifinória, todos já estavam dormindo. Meteu-se logo em sua amada cama, sem perceber o botão púrpuro no meio do seu material escolar.

oOo

Draco encarou a apanhadora do time adversário enquanto os capitães se cumprimentavam. Deu uma olhada de cima a baixo, com desprezo. A chinesa lançou-lhe um olhar de desagrado a essa atitude. O sonserino não pretendia perder para aquelazinha, não mesmo!

A partida foi dada e no segundo seguinte os jogadores voaram aos céus. Simas narrava o jogo de forma entediada, a Grifinória havia perdido para a Corvinal e de jeito maneira simpatizaria com o time da Sonserina. Logo McGonagall lhe deu um beliscão, e o garoto foi obrigado a se animar.

Em certos momentos, Draco avançava na chinesa, fazendo-a se desequilibrar ou atraindo um balaço para ela. Estava fazendo o possível para complicar a vida daquela garota. Não sabia bem o por quê, mas sua vontade era de acabar com ela nesse jogo, literalmente. Alias, sabia, mas ainda não queria admitir para si.

Se o apanhador atacado fosse grifinório, Simas estaria esbravejando indignado. Mas o narrador estava desanimado demais para notar o jogo sujo de Draco. Típico de um Malfoy - observou Potter da arquibancada, ao lado de Ron e Hermione. Perto deles, Miguel Corner berrava nervoso.

Cho mergulhou atrás do sonserino, acreditando que ele havia visto o pomo. Mas de repente ele ergueu a vassoura, partindo para cima, e a chinesa deu um encontrão na arquibancada. Enquanto subia, Draco viu um brilho dourado e sorriu, avançando sobre ele, sem sinal da corvinal.

Seus dedos se fecharam no pomo e a juíza apitou, encerrando a partida, enquanto uma Cho Chang esbaforida saía de debaixo dos panos da arquibancada da Corvinal.

oOo

Era a primeira vez em dias que via Draco animado com algo e voltar a sorrir de peito inflado. Uma parte de si, a que tomava conta de si mais e mais, estava feliz por ele. Mesmo que Cho Chang tivesse sido feita de palhaça nessa partida. Mas tinha certeza que Miguel a consolaria essa noite.

Harry apenas viu o botão com a cor modificada quando voltou ao dormitório depois do jogo. Resolvera sentar e arrumar suas coisas para a aula de segunda, não queria ouvir a comemoração da Sonserina. Foi então que esbarrou nele e bateu os olhos, estacando.

Chegou a piscar algumas vezes, não acreditando. Largando tudo o que fazia, colocou a capa sobre os ombros e saiu da Torre, agradecendo à Merlin pelos corredores vazios por conta das comemorações.

Dirigindo-se ao sétimo andar, Harry parou na frente de uma parede, lugar de muitas reuniões da AD. Certo, ele descobrira aquela sala por causa da Brigada da Umbridge no quinto ano. A sala precisa.

Tentou pensar em algo que fizesse a porta aparecer, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Não foi preciso, ela se abriu sozinha como se sua presença tivesse sido notada.

Harry entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos passearam pelo lugar, havia velas espalhadas e uma enorme cama. Arregalou os olhos verdes, estava enxergando bem? Para que precisariam de uma cama!

- Bem vindo, Potter.

Harry virou-se na direção da conhecida voz arrastada. Malfoy estava sentado em uma mesa, num canto da sala. Seus fios loiros estavam ainda úmidos e emanava um perfume, fazendo-o crer que viera do vestiário direto pra lá. Porque não estava participando da comemoração com os outros sonserinos?

O loiro descruzou as pernas e levantou-se, se aproximando dele, andando como uma cobra andaria: lenta, mas pronta para dar o bote. Harry cruzou os braços, fingindo não se abalar.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Por acaso quer renegociar as fotos?

- Huh. – soltou uma risada curta – Não estou realmente interessado em voltar a atacar Granger e Weasley.

- Então ficou com saudades? – zombou.

- Talvez.

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar que o fez estremecer ligeiramente. Draco encostou-se em uma das vigas da cama, pendendo a cabeça para um lado. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio, parecia extremamente com o dia em que...

Draco puxou a varinha e Harry fez o mesmo.

- _Incen..._

- _Impedimenta!_

Mas o sonserino foi mais rápido, e o feitiço atingiu Harry, que bateu as costas na parede atrás de si e caiu no chão. O moreno via apenas os pés dele, até que uma mão agarrou sua capa, ergueu-o e arrastou-o pelo chão.

- Urgh, por que tem que ser tão pesado? – murmurou Draco, enquanto com dificuldade jogava o corpo inerte de Harry na cama.

Em seguida, o loiro sentou-se sobre os quadris de Harry, uma perna em cada lado dele. O moreno arregalou os olhos verdes, sem poder mexer seus membros. O loiro tirava a capa e afrouxava a gravata verde e cinza, os fios dourados sendo bagunçados na afobação. Agarrou as laterais da capa do grifinório, erguendo um pouco seu corpo do colchão e aproximando seus rostos.

- Muito bem, Potter. Poderia me explicar o que foi aquela cena ridícula na aula de poções?

oOo

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
****Publicada em 09/12/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Já disse que eu adoro o Snape?

E para quem reclamou de ação... :-Þ


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título:** Shame  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro, _A Ordem da Fênix_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Shame**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Momento de silêncio. Potter piscou e ergueu as sobrancelhas, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Podia estar jubilando de ter o loiro em cima de si, e justamente na parte em que o tocava. Se não fosse o fato de estar sem controle nenhum de suas pernas, braços e pescoço.

O loiro bufou impaciente e o soltou, pegando sua varinha e proferindo o feitiço _Diffindo_, transformando a camisa branca do moreno em tiras.

- Ei, essa é minha camisa favorita!

- Que nunca tira? – gracejou, puxando o que restou do tecido e arrancando a gravata vermelha e amarela de seu pescoço.

As mãos pálidas e frias percorreram o peito do grifinório, que engolia em seco. Dedos desenhando as linhas dos músculos, enquanto os quadris moviam-se perigosamente quando o outro inclinou sobre ele. Lábios macios roçando sua face esquerda, fios loiro-platinado fazendo cócegas em sua pele.

Malfoy tirou seus óculos e os dobrou, colocando-os na cômoda ao lado da cama. Harry logo sentiu uma respiração quente abaixo de sua orelha e dentes mordiscando o lóbulo dela. Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos, se rendendo. Aquilo era bom.

- Sabe Potter... estou dando a mínima para o destino daquelas fotos. Sim, eu sei que deveria me envergonhar disso. Mas ultimamente ando frustrado sexualmente, e sabe de quem é a maldita culpa?

Os dedos gelados se insinuaram pelo cós da calça do grifinório.

- Sim, em principio minha. Mas eu superaria, sabe? Se não tivesse olhos me seguindo em todo lugar. Um idiota suicida decidindo enfrentar o professor mais sádico da escola na frente de dezenas de alunos. – suspirou resignado e apoiou a cabeça loira na curva entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. – Por favor, se quer alguma vingança pelo que fiz se vingue logo!

Em pouco tempo, Harry sentiu o controle sobre seu corpo voltar, arriscando mover alguns dedos de suas mãos. Sorriu satisfeito, erguendo um braço e tocando de leve os fios loiros, tão de leve que Draco não percebera.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – disse em um sussurro.

No instante seguinte, o sonserino se viu sendo agarrado pela cintura e invertendo as posições. Suas costas foram pressionadas contra o colchão, o corpo familiarmente quente sobre si.

- Oh, sim, é uma vergonha sentir o que estou sentindo, Malfoy. Mas estou tão frustrado quanto você! E não se atreva a me culpar, foi você quem quis isso quando começou toda essa palhaçada.

Harry ofegou, antes de agarrar a camisa branca do uniforme de Draco, puxando e fazendo os botões voarem. Parou por um momento, com o tecido ainda nas mãos, vendo a pele pálida que lhe era desvendada. Não precisava tocar para saber que deveria ser macia. O sonserino interpretou sua pausa de outra maneira, sorrindo amargamente.

- Desculpe se não tenho seios ou longos cabelos negros. – disse amuado.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa deles, está perfeito assim.

O grifinório beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sobre o cabelo loiro e seus dedos passearam pelo peito nu do garoto, assim como ele havia feito antes. Draco vergou as costas, sentindo arrepios e sua pele queimando com o toque. Tanto tempo. Ele iria apenas se deixar levar pelos hormônios adolescentes, que danasse se fosse Potter. Que o mundo explodisse se seu pai o deserdasse.

Apenas queria ser satisfeito.

Ergueu a cabeça, alcançando o rosto do outro e lambendo seus lábios, pedindo por eles. Harry cedeu, serpenteando a língua para dentro da boca úmida de Draco. O loiro lembrou do beijo na Casa dos Gritos, que havia sido mais violento que aquele, mas tão atordoante quanto.

Apertou os braços do grifinório com força, deixando marcas avermelhadas. Cerrou os olhos e tentou acompanhá-lo, em uma disputa de línguas. O moreno apartou o beijo, para que pudessem respirar. Viu-o entreabrir os olhos languidamente, a boca vermelha e entreaberta com vestígios do beijo recente.

- Merda, Potter! Onde aprendeu a beijar assim?

_E com quem?_ Estreitou perigosamente os olhos acinzentados, com ele que não havia sido. Só haviam dado um beijo decente uma vez, e na forma de Cho Chang. Draco grunhiu. O grifinório ergueu um dos cantos dos lábios, em um sorriso malicioso.

- Está com ciúmes, Malfoy?

- Olha quem fala. – riu sarcástico – Em seus sonhos, Potter.

- Não acho... – ergueu uma sobrancelha escura – Eu treinei... com um espelho. – balbuciou, envergonhado.

Draco abriu a boca, chocado.

- Você... no espelho que todo mundo usa?

Estava se referindo ao espelho do banheiro dos dormitórios. O outro corou até a raiz dos escuros cabelos, fazendo uma cara indignada.

- Não!

- E porque estava fazendo isso? – franziu as finas sobrancelhas.

- Bem, eu tinha uma namorada que ria quando tentava beijá-la. – respondeu Harry, sarcástico.

- Então você realmente queria beijar Cho? – constatou desanimado.

- Eu queria beijar a pessoa com quem estava saindo, Malfoy.

Sentindo-se cansado daquela conversa, Harry voltou a cobrir a boca de Draco com a sua, braços envolvendo a cintura dele. Logo o grifinório impaciente estava beijando cada pedaço de pele exposta e lutando para abrir o cinto da sua calça e arrancá-la a força.

O loiro assustou-se com sua afobação. Estava querendo aquilo tanto quanto ele, mas grifinórios definitivamente tinham de aprender o significado da palavra paciência. Apoiou as mãos nos seus ombros, empurrando-o. Harry piscou os olhos verdes confuso.

- Potter, você nunca fez isso, certo? – ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativo – Se me machucar, juro que termino o serviço do Você-Sabe-Quem! – vociferou.

- E o que eu tenho de fazer?

O moreno o olhou perdido e realmente acreditando nas palavras de Draco. O loiro bufou, apontando para a cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Essa é a Sala Precisa, Potter. Use sua imaginação.

O garoto afastou-se um pouco, abrindo a gaveta e ficando boquiaberto. Uma infinidade de frascos e bisnagas, óleos, camisinhas e outras coisas.

- Qual deles eu devo usar? – perguntou, segurando dois frascos e corando.

- Realmente importa? Só use!

Puxou-o para si, clamando novamente por sua boca.

oOo

Draco envergou as costas para trás, soltando um urro. Caiu na pilha de travesseiros, relaxando as pernas em volta da cintura de Harry, que desabava sobre si, ambos respirando ofegantes. Suas peles grudavam com o suor.

Quantas vezes haviam feito só naquela noite? Ele só sabia que fazia um bom tempo que ouvira sons de passos e vozes dos alunos no corredor de fora, até que ficasse tudo quieto, indicando que a comemoração acabara. Deviam estar todos agora em suas respectivas casas.

Oh, céus, ele realmente havia feito com _Harry Potter_!

- Meu pai vai me matar! – colocou um braço sobre seus olhos, de forma dramática.

O grifinório ergueu a cabeça apoiada no peito do outro, onde a pele pálida estava marcada por vergões vermelhos e roxos. Fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Por Merlin, porque tem que trazer seu pai agora?

Harry ergueu-se apenas o suficiente para apoiar um cotovelo no colchão, observando-o em silêncio. Draco tirou o braço dos olhos e o encarou, incomodado.

- O que foi?

- Você realmente tem cara de doninha. – murmurou, tocando seu nariz.

- O que? – esganiçou – Não, não tenho!

- Sim, você tem.

- Pelo menos não tenho uma testa rachada.

- Cascavel.

- Herói de araque.

- Por que não me chama de Harry?

- De jeito nenhum! – rosnou.

- Você me chamava quando estava transfigurado como a Cho. – desenhou a curva do seu queixo pontudo com o dedo.

- Sim... mas tinha de lavar minha boca depois.

O grifinório bufou indignado e o outro riu gostosamente da sua cara.

- Por que _Polissuco_? Por que usar Cho?

- Queria sentir como era ter poder sobre o Garoto de Ouro.

Draco sorriu malicioso, se aprazendo da expressão nervosa do outro, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Remexeu-se na cama e gemeu baixinho de dor, aquilo ainda ia doer por uns bons dias. Fechou os olhos e decidiu descansar um pouco, mesmo com o peso do moreno sobre seu corpo.

- Malfoy.

- O que? – perguntou sonolento, sem abrir os olhos.

- Se eu pedir você usa de novo aquele uniforme para mim?

- Depois do Blaise, sim.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu-se, até Harry gritar.

oOo

Desviou os olhos do livro por alguns momentos, esfregando os olhos cansados de tanto ler. Pelo canto dos olhos, pode ver a garota da grifinória afundada em livros e pergaminhos. Viu-a erguer a cabeça sobre eles, olhando em sua direção. Parecia estar tomando coragem para falar algo.

- Então, Malfoy. – não havia traço algum de implicância no tom de sua voz, mas de curiosidade – O que pretende ser quando sair de Hogwarts?

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, pela demora a garota começou a achar que ia ser ignorada e estava prestes a se arrepender e voltar para sua leitura, quando ouviu a voz arrastada.

- Estou pensando seriamente em ser um medibruxo.

- Oh! – piscou surpresa, tinha certeza que ela pensava algo diferente – É uma boa profissão, e você é ótimo em poções! – complementou.

- Obrigado.

Madame Pince pigarreou, e os dois voltaram a baixar a cabeça para seus livros.

Sua vida estava definitivamente virada de cabeça para baixo. Seu pai estava em Azkaban, onde nunca achou que estaria. Fazia um bom tempo que não lhe tentava provocar Weasley. E acabara de ter uma quase conversa civilizada com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Granger.

Tirou o botão do bolso de sua calça, sorrindo ao ver a cor púrpura do objeto. Mas, por enquanto, não importava realmente.

Enquanto isso, em uma sala nas masmorras. Um grifinório limpava frascos, lançando olhares mortais às costas do professor de poções.

**FIM **

**Finalizada em 15/11/2005  
Publicada em 11/12/2005**

**

* * *

**

N.A.: That´s all, folks!  
Agora vou esperar para ler o que acharam do final, se foi muito abrupto, se foi convincente, e por aí vai.

Adorei postar essa fanfic, foi bom ter ela prontinha, só faltando arrumar a betagem. Se não vocês iam ficar com raiva de tanta demora e iam desistir de ler o resto.

Próxima fanfic de HP em janeiro, ela já está começada.  
Beijos e meus sinceros agradecimentos aos que leram e aos que comentaram!


End file.
